Back To Action
by makulit
Summary: *Updated* Some friends come back to Angel Grove.


Back To Action _Hi. I know it's been a long time since I first sent out this story. I've just been going through my bouts of loads of work (college is hard), my uncertainty of my writing ability (Let's say writing is not one of my strong points), and all around laziness (no explanation needed). Now that's it's my summer vacation, I may actually write more. Well for everyone who's reading this, thank you. Please comment if you want. Well then here a revised version of my story._

  


**BACK TO ACTION**   
By Makulit 

  


The vast reaches of space surrounded the tiny spacecraft as it made its way through the nine-planet solar system. The lone rider watches as a blue planet slowly makes it entrance into his view screen. He had heard of the news of Zordon's capture and had hoped that his help would prove valuable to the rescue of the galactic hero. 

He looked at the crystal half-hidden in his beat-up backpack. The crystal had been entrusted in his protection by Zordon two years ago. 

The ship's computer beeped. He would reach Earth in twenty minutes. Earth, his home. He hadn't been there since he left three years ago. Earth, the planet with so many happy memories and painful ones. 

********** 

"Hey Cassie, TJ, Carlos!" Ashley and Andros shouted as they approached their table at the Surf Spot. 

"Hey guys! We saved you some seats and ordered lunch already," replied Carlos as he shifted his seat to make room for two more. 

"Thanks. I haven't had a good burger for days. DECA just can't seem to imitate the taste of one of Adelle's burgers." 

Cassie wasn't paying attention to her friends' conversation. She was watching the path of an incredibly cute guy holding a newspaper as he looked around to find a seat. Once he seated himself, Adelle came forward to take his order. He than sat down and immersed himself in the newspaper. 

Ashley caught Cassie's far away looked and prodded her friend in the arm. 

"Hey Cassie. Hello, Earth to Cassie. Helloooo." Ashley said while waving her hand in front of Cassie's face. Ashley followed Cassie's eyes to the slightly familiar guy with the newspaper. 

Cassie finally snapped out of her stupor and turned to face Ashley. 

"Huh? You said something Ash?" 

"What's up with your far away look just a second ago?" 

"Oh, I don't know. I saw that guy over there and I thought he was kind of cute. Hey do you know who he is? I don't think I've seen him here before." 

"You know. He seems kind of familiar. Maybe he went to Angel Grove High, though he does look a couple years older than us. I know, I'll ask Carlos. I mean we both grew up here. Maybe, he'll know. Hey, Carlos!" Ashley shouted interrupting his conversation with Andros and TJ. 

"What Ash? Don't you see we were trying to do some male bonding here?" Carlos said giving an annoyed look at Ashley while TJ and Andros tried to cover up their snickers. 

"Yeah whatever," Ashley said as she hit Carlos in the head. 

"Hey whatcha do that for?" 

"Listen Carlos. I just wanted to know if you recognize that guy over there reading the newspaper?" 

"You interrupted my conversation and hit me in the head just to find out if I know another one of your stupid crushes. I'm hurt Ashley. I thought I was you friend, but now I know you only want me for my connections." Carlos said while pretending to be crushed. 

"Oh, shut up. This isn't for me. It's for Cassie." Ashley stated as she pointed her head toward Cassie. 

"Well then as long as this is for Cassie." Carlos got out of his seat and bowed in front of the Asian girl in pink. "My Lady Cassandra what can I do for you?" Carlos said in a bad English accent. 

"Quit that will you, you idiot." Cassie said as she slapped him with her tissue. "I just wanted to know if you know who that guy reading the newspaper is 'cause Ash said he seemed somewhat familiar and she thought you might recognize him." 

Carlos turned his head to look at the guy Cassie was making such a fuss over. He did look familiar to Carlos. After searching his brain for the information, it dawned on him who the person was. 

"Hey Ash, I think I have some idea who the person is but I can't remember his name. I think that guy graduated from AGH two or three years ago." 

"Oh! I remember why he's so familiar. He helped me one time in the computer lab when my computer went wacko. I thought I lost my whole report but he did something to the computer and retrieved it. I was so ever grateful for his help." Ashley said. 

"Hey why don't we ask him to join us since he's all alone," TJ proposed. 

"That a great idea TJ. Hey why don't you ask him Cassie?" Ashley suggested to her friend who was again staring at the guy with the newspaper. 

"Oh no! I won't go alone. I don't even know him. Ash you have to go with me. Maybe he'll recognize you. Please you have to go with me." Cassie begged. 

"Alright. Let's go then." 

********** 

Billy Cranston was finally home on Earth. After his relationship with Cestria ended, he decided to leave Aquitar and explore the rest of the universe whose vast knowledge was now available to him. He visited many planets and collected several concepts not found on Earth. When he was on Eltar, he had visited with his former mentor and father figure, Zordon and his assistant Alpha 5. He was flying out in space when he heard of Zordon's capture. He was on his way back to Eltar to help find Zordon, but other news caught his attention: Divatox had destroyed the Turbo Rangers. Billy had to make sure that his friends were all right. He turned his ship around and headed toward Earth. 

Billy had called Tommy, Kat, Adam, Tanya, and Rocky, but they weren't home. In fact, Tommy and Kat weren't even living in Angel Grove anymore. That information confused Billy. Zordon had told him that the Zeo Rangers had become the Turbo Rangers in response to Divatox's attack on Earth. If they hadn't been in Angel Grove, than who were the Turbo Rangers that Divatox destroyed? There was one last person he could ask who might know: Jason. 

Luckily, Jason was home and after a short conversation, Billy's stomach growled signaling his growing hunger. Jason suggested that they meet for lunch at the Surf Spot and gave Billy the directions to the new establishment. On his way there, Billy bought a newspaper in hopes of better acquainting himself with all that had happened in his absence. 

Upon entering the Surf Spot, he spotted a beautiful Asian girl sitting with three boys and another girl. *She's beautiful, but one of those boys sitting with her is probably her boyfriend* Billy thought. He looked around for a seat and a friendly, African-American woman walked toward him. 

"Hi, I'm Adelle. I own this restaurant. Can I get you anything?" 

"Oh, I'm waiting for a friend to meet me here. Can I order later?" 

"Sure, just wave to me when you're ready to order." Adelle said as she walked to another customer. 

Billy then looked at the newspaper in his hand and proceeded to read it. According to the newspaper, the Turbo Rangers seemed to have disappeared but a new set of rangers has been spotted recently. *The rangers must have found new powers. That's good for...* Billy's thoughts were interrupted when two ladies walked toward his table: the Asian girl in pink he had noticed earlier and a Caucasian girl dressed in yellow. 

"Hi, my name is Ashley and this is Cassie. We noticed that you were sitting here by yourself and we wanted to know if you wanted to join us at our table." 

"Oh. My name is Billy and thanks for the offer but I am meeting a friend here but I'll be happy to join you another time." Billy replied while smiling at Cassie. 

"Well, why don't we stay here with you until your friend arrives to keep you company." Cassie suggested. 

"Alright, if you want but wouldn't your male companions mind?" 

"Oh those goofs are trying to have some quality male bonding time so we won't be missed." Cassie said while trying not to giggle. "Well anyway. Are you new to Angel Grove 'cause I haven't seen you around here before." 

"Oh, I wouldn't categorize myself as being new to Angel Grove since I lived here for most of my life, but after I graduated from Angel Grove High three years ago, I...uh...traveled abroad." Billy replied vaguely. 

"Well I'm glad I wasn't going crazy 'cause I swear you looked familiar to me. We met briefly at the computer lab in AGH. You saved my grade with the help you gave me and I just want to say thank you. If there is anything I could do for you in return, just say the word." Ashley exclaimed. 

"Well you're welcome. There's really no need to repay me. I was just doing what any person would do." 

"Billy! Hey Billy! I am so glad you're back!" Billy turned and saw Jason coming toward his table. "When you called and said you were here in Angel Grove..." Jason finally noticed his friend's female companions. "Oh hello. How rude of me to interrupt your conversation with my friend. I was just so happy to see him. Oh by the way, my name is Jason." Jason said has he reached out to shake each of the girl's hands. 

"Oh hi. I'm Cassie and this is my friend Ashley. Well Billy now that your friend is here, we'll just go back to our table. See ya around." Cassie said as she and Ashley stood up and walked back to their table. Once at the table, Cassie gave Billy one final smile and wave and turned her head back to here friends. 

"Hey Billy. I think that girl likes you." Jason teased his shy friend who was staring at the other table. "And I think the feeling is mutual." 

"Oh...um...you see..." 

"Okay, Billy I'll stop teasing you. Anyway, what are doing here? I thought you fell in love with that Aquitarian girl." 

********** 

"Hey guys we're back. Did you miss us?" Ashley said as she and Cassie made their way back to their seats. 

"Oh yes. We were all so distraught by your departure." TJ said in an over exaggerated manner. "Anyway I see that your mission to get that guy to join us was a failure." 

"Oh it wasn't a total failure. If he wasn't meeting his friend he would have joined us." Ashley replied. "Anyways we found out that his name is Billy and he graduated from AGH three years ago. He just came back to town after traveling abroad." 

"Oh!" TJ said with a jerk. "I forgot to tell you guys. I emailed Justin shortly after we came back to Earth. You know to tell him we were okay. Anyways, his dad got transferred back to Angel Grove and so he's going to meet us here today." 

"That's great Teej. I missed the little guy. I felt bad for leaving him here on Earth when we went off into space." Carlos replied. 

"Hey who's Justin?" Andros asked. 

"Oh he was the Blue Turbo Ranger but he stayed behind on Earth to stay with his dad. He was what you'd call the 'senior' member of the team." Carlos answered while smiling at his last remark. 

"Hey guys! Guys! I'm so glad you guys are back." They all turned their heads to see the familiar face of their young friend. 

"Justin!" Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, and TJ exclaimed once they saw him. They all stood up to greet him. 

"Oh hey. It's so good to see you guys all again and safe. I was afraid I might never see you again." Justin said as he greeted each of his friends. "Oh and this must be Andros. TJ told me about you in his email. Nice to meet you. I'm Justin." Justin said as he shook the striped-haired boy in red. "Oh and hey! Cool hair!" 

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you." Andros said as he pulled another seat to their table. "Here take a seat." 

"So what have you guys been up to lately? You know besides saving the planet." Justin asked. 

"Well Cassie has a new crush." Carlos said with a grin as Cassie hit him in the head. "Ouch. Hey what did you that for? I already got a hit from Ashley." 

"Oh not another one Cassie. Who is it this time?" asked the curious little genius. 

"It's that guy over there with the sandy blond hair talking to that guy with dark hair." Ashley pointed out as Cassie gave her friend a murderous look. 

"Oh you mean that guy with Jason," Justin said, as he looked at the pair of old friends. 

"How do you know Jason, Justin?" TJ asked. 

"Oh, he was captured by Divatox when I first joined the rangers along with a lady friend of his. Tommy told me that Jason had been the first Red Ranger and the Gold Zeo Ranger. He and Tommy are best friends so I saw him several times until they graduated." Justin paused thinking about his first teammates. "You know. I haven't seen the first Turbo team for a while. I kind of miss them. I mean they helped me get adjusted to high school and rangering. I think Adam and Tanya are still here. I should go..." 

"Justin! Hey Justin!" Justin turned his head and saw Jason waving at him. "Hey Justin. Could you come here for a while?" 

"I wonder what Jason wants. If you guy's would excuse me. I'll be right back." 

********** 

"Well you see. My trip to Earth was something of a rush decision." Billy said to his childhood friend. "Well my relationship with Cestria didn't work out and then I had the whole universe in front of me and you know my love for knowledge so I explored around the galaxy. Anyway I visited many planets and I met up with Zordon in Eltar about two years ago. He told me about the change from Zeo to Turbo and leaving the rangers to the mentoring of Dimitra. Anyway I left an explored the galaxy some more until I heard some news. It was bad. Zordon was captured by the forces of evil. I was on my way to Eltar to help the search when I heard some more bad news. Apparently, Divatox was bragging about destroying the Turbo Rangers of Earth. When I heard that, I knew I had to help my friends and here I am. But what I don't understand is how Tommy and Kat could not be in Angel Grove. Zordon told me that the Zeo Rangers became the Turbo Rangers." 

"Well you see Billy. During the shift to the Turbo, Rocky got injured and passed his powers to this twelve-year-old boy named Justin." 

"Wait. You said Rocky passed on his powers to a twelve-year-old. What was he thinking?" Billy exclaimed with an unbelieving look. 

"Oh well. I don't know. Maybe Rocky was high on the painkillers, but the kid made a good ranger. He kind of reminded me of you. He skipped a couple grades and was at high school during his ranger career. And remember we were only fifteen when we took on our part-time job." 

"True. Very true." 

"Anyways, Kim and I got captured by Divatox as sacrifices for her fiance. Later Dimitra kind of forced Tommy, Adam, Kat, and Tanya to retire from rangering since they were graduating from high school and they passed on the powers." 

"So the Turbo Rangers that were destroyed were Justin and the four others?" Billy concluded. He stood up ready to leave. "Come on then we have to find them and help. I don't know if they have heard of Zordon's capture." 

"Uh...Billy...I don't know who replaced Tommy and the others. I wasn't in Angel Grove at the time of the power transfer and I never got around to ask, but hey wait. That's Justin over there at the table with those three guys and two girls. He would know." 

Billy looked at the table Jason was pointing to and gasped in shock when he saw Cassie and Ashley there too. *Could they be the new rangers?* Billy thought. 

"I'll call him over. Justin! Hey Justin! Hey Justin! Could you come here for a while?" Billy and Jason watched as the young former ranger made his way to their table. 

"Hey Jason. How are you doing? I haven't seen you for a while." Justin turned to Jason's companion and stretched out his hand. "Hi. I'm Justin." 

"Billy. Nice to meet you." 

"Uh. Justin we need to ask you something important," Jason said seriously. 

"Sure what is it?" 

"What happened to the Turbo Rangers?" Jason asked. Justin hesitated as he took a glance at Billy who was listening intently. Jason noticed the gesture and clarified. "Oh Justin. Billy here was the first Blue Ranger. And we are both curious of current events now that we are out of the loop." 

"Oh wow. You're the first Blue Ranger! You've been my hero ever since the rangers first came onto the scene when Rita attacked." Billy was turning red at all the praise he was receiving. "You were the one that came up with all those devices to help them when..." 

Jason seeing the discomfort growing in the face of his old friend interrupted Justin. "Uh...Justin. You can worship Billy for all his accomplishments later. We need to know what happened to the Turbo Rangers. I mean Zordon got captured. He's very important to all of us," Jason interrupted. 

"Hey how did you know about Zordon? We haven't been able to talk to anyone yet." Justin looked at the two in shock. *We haven't even told Tommy and the others. We all felt bad after the Power Chamber exploded.* 

"I told him. Ask me how I knew later. I need to hear what happened to the rangers." Billy answered. 

"Well uh Divatox destroyed the Power Chamber and the Turbo powers. We heard that Zordon was captured and the others went into space and I stayed here on Earth. They just came back to Earth recently and luckily with new powers." 

*The Power Chamber and the Turbo powers destroyed. All my hard work gone.* Billy thought. "Justin. Can you get in contact with the rangers?" Billy asked. "I have something that may help them in their battle." 

"Uh. Sure. I'll get them. They're right over there." Justin said as he pointed to the other table. 

"You mean Cassie, Ashley, and the others at the table are the rangers? At least we don't have to go far." Jason said. "Justin why don't you take us over to your table so we can all hear Billy's plan to help the rangers. " 

"Alright. I'll take you to them." Justin said as the three stood up and walked to the other table. 

********** 

"Jason was a ranger. That is so cool." Cassie said. *Maybe Billy could have been a former ranger too since Jason and he seem to be such good friends. I wonder which one he could have been.* 

"Wow so that's Jason Scott of Earth, the first Red Ranger who lead his inexperienced group of Rangers to victory after victory over Rita Repulsa." The new Astro Rangers looked at Andros with astonished faces. "You mean you guys don't know who the former rangers of Earth were?" Andros asked with an incredulous look. "The rangers of KO-35 are required to study a detailed history of the former rangers and villains to better equip them to fight since old enemies could pop up any time. We are also given information if new ranger teams form around the universe. What kind of backwater planet allows their rangers to fight with so little knowledge of rangering." 

"Hey! Earth may be not as technologically advanced as your home planet, but at least the planet is still here!" TJ defended. TJ then saw the despairing face of Andros. "Oh Andros! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put your planet's destruction so lightly. I'm really sorry." TJ put his head down in shame. 

"I understand. You were just defending your planet. I'm sorry. I'm still bitter about what happened to KO-35, but the reason I'm here is to prevent the same thing from happening to Earth. I couldn't stand if another planet is destroyed under my watch." 

"Hey! It's not only under your watch." Ashley comforted Andros. "This is our planet and we will do anything to protect too. Right guys!" 

Choruses of 'yeahs' resounded around the table. 

"If you get news about rangers around the universe, why didn't you know us?" Cassie asked a question the other rangers were probably thinking. 

"Oh I knew that Earth's rangers changed powers and members occasionally but I did not have much time to follow. I was trying to fight for my planet." 

"Hey guys. It looks like Justin is bringing Jason and Billy over here." Carlos pointed out. 

"Hi guys. This is Billy and Jason. Billy, Jason. This is Andros, TJ, Carlos, and you know Cassie and Ashley. Uh...Billy here was the first Blue Ranger and he has something to help the rangers." Justin explained to his friends. 

"Hey are you Billy Cranston of Earth?" Andros suddenly remarked while the others gave a quizzical look. They never saw Andros this excited about meeting anyone. 

Billy looked at the man staring at him with awe. "Yes I am. I'm sorry. I do not recall meeting you before." 

"Oh wow. You're famous throughout the galaxy. You're considered a big hero by the Council of Light for saving Aquitar from war with the Hydro-Contaminators." Andros clarified to his friends. 

"Way to go buddy. Who knew that I would be friends with a galactic hero? Can I have your autograph?" Jason teased his friend. 

Billy still uncomfortable being the center of attention replied, "I did what I could to help. Anyways, I would like to discuss more important matters at this moment. Do you have a place more private to continue this discussion?" 

"Sure. Let's head to the Megaship." Andros answered. 

********** 

"Wow! This place is awesome." Justin exclaimed. 

"Aye yi yi yi yi. Justin good to see you again." 

"Alpha? Nice voice." Justin remarked. 

"Alright guys let's head to the commons area so we can hear Billy's story." Andros commanded still in awe from meeting a renowned hero. 

"Well, I left Earth about three years ago to get some healing on Aquitar and after my time on that planet ended, I decided to explore the universe. When I went to Eltar, I was both happy and surprised to see Zordon and Alpha 5 there. He told me that the Machine Empire was destroyed and the Zeo rangers switched to the Turbo power to fight off their new nemesis Divatox. I was nonetheless happy to know that all my hard work in developing those powers went to use." 

"What! Billy you created the Turbo powers. When did you do it? How come we never noticed?" Jason exclaimed. 

"Well you guys were busy fighting Mondo and I worked when all of you guys were at school. Remember I graduated early. What did you think I did with all my free time?" Billy explained. "Anyways, after hearing about the shift into Turbo, I began developing stronger zords for the rangers to use. I sent the Rescue Zords to Earth once I was finished." 

"You made the Rescue Zords! Those were totally cool and they helped us out big time." Justin interrupted. "Thank you." 

"Hey! That must mean you know who the Phantom Ranger is. I've always been curious why he never showed us his identity," said TJ. Cassie immediately brought her head up hoping to hear the answer she'd been waiting to know for so long. Sure she got over the Phantom Ranger, but it wouldn't hurt to know how he's doing. 

"Phantom Ranger? I don't know any Phantom Ranger. I sent the zords to Earth with my prototype of the new Beta robots I developed. They are slightly more advanced than Alpha robots since I made them able to assist the rangers in a battle." 

"What! The Phantom Ranger was a robot!" Cassie exclaimed as she stood up and banged her hand on her chair. "But he spoke to me and was so nice to me." Cassie had a look of horror on her face. 

"You'll have to excuse Cassie here. For a while she seemed to have a crush on...hey ow! Whatcha hit me for again?" Carlos exclaimed. "Jeez, I'm getting beat up by some girls. If my hair didn't cover my head I'd have some visible bruises there." 

"You deserve it man. If you just keep your mouth shut you wouldn't get hit." TJ teased his friend. 

Just then alarms began to go off in the Megaship. "Oh those alarms are worse then what they had in the Power Chamber." Jason said while covering his ears. 

Andros took control of the situation. "What's the emergency, DECA?" 

"Astronema has sent down a monster downtown." 

"Alright guys let's take care of this." Andros turned to Justin, Billy, and Jason. "You guys just stay here. We'll be right back." 

The five Astro Rangers jumped into their tubes and were gone. The three former rangers just looked at the screen showing the fight. 

"I wish I could help them. I miss fighting but I don't have my Turbo powers anymore." 

"Well they seem to be doing fine." Billy then saw monster place a nasty hit on Cassie. *I hope she's okay.* 

********** 

"Haha rangers! You can't beat Chumpy!" 

"If I got a dollar for each monster that said that I'd be a rich man right now," TJ retaliated while he hit the monster in the shoulder. 

"Ooooo. You're going to pay for that!" The monster said while thrusting his fist into the pink ranger who tried to kick him. 

"Hey Cassie! Are you okay?" 

"Yeah fine. He just startled me a bit." 

The fight continued for a while and the Astro Rangers got no farther than they got in the beginning of the fight. They just couldn't find the weakness in the monster. 

"Hey Alpha, DECA! Do you know how defeat this monster?" Andros called the Megaship. 

Billy's voice came through the communicator. "We're working on it. I may have something here that may help you. I'll get back to you ASAP." 

********** 

Inside the Megaship, the three former rangers and one automated robot roamed from control to control reading off the data collected from the fight. From the readouts Billy was able to surmise that the monster was actually relatively easy to defeat. All it needed was a vast amount of energy blasted to its head to do the trick. However, it looked like Astronema accounted for all energy of the strongest attack of the Astro Rangers and built their monster accordingly. "The Rangers just need some extra firepower. Hmmm. I could build something, but everything I built was in the Power Chamber. I know!" Billy turned to the his friends with a excited look. "Hey guys! I think I have an idea, but I need to get something from my ship. I'll be right back." With that Billy took out something from his pocket, pressed a button, and disappeared in a flash of white. 

Justin looked at the older man beside him. "What do you think he was so excited about?" 

"I have no clue but when Billy has a plan, it usually works." Just then a flash of white marked the return of their friend. 

"Hey guys! How would you like to be rangers again?" Billy smiled at the two holding out a crystal. 

"Ohmigod. That's the Zeo Crystal," Jason remarked. "We could be rangers again? Okay I'm in." Jason immediately accepted the chance to be a ranger again. 

"Me too. I would love to be a blue ranger again!" Justin suddenly chimed in but then looked at Billy. "Unless, you want to be the blue ranger. I mean I understand. It was your color first." 

"Thats okay Justin. Go ahead and be blue. I'll take the green and Jase you're red again." Billy said while he handed the morphers out. Billy then gave Jason the signal to begin. 

"Okay. It's morphing time." 

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue." Justin transformed into the Blue Ranger once more and like the Turbo Powers, he grew to the height of an adult. 

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green." The green armor grew around Billy. He was a ranger once more after so long. 

"Zeo Ranger V, Red." The red armor formed around Jason and then suddenly blinked away. "Hey what happened!" 

"Omigod." Billy looked at his friend with dismay. He knew how it felt to be unable to receive ranger powers. "I forgot you having the Gold Ranger powers would prevent you from receiving Zeo powers. I'll explain it all later. We have to help the others." 

"In that case, Billy you should take the Red Zeo Power. They're stronger. You said you needed extra power to defeat the monster. Here." Jason said while taking off the morphers from his wrists. "Go take them. You know I'm right. They need your help." 

Billy reluctantly took the morphers from Jason's hands. "I'm really sorry Jason. I know how it feels. We'll be back." Billy moved back from Jason and morphed. "Come on Justin." Billy nodded to Jason and the two disappeared from their dejected friend's sight. Jason sat down with a loud sigh. 

"It'll be alright Jason. You'll see." Jason looked up to Alpha 6. 

"Thanks Alpha. I know." 

********** 

"You stupid rangers are no match for my strength," Chumpy growled. The rangers could see flashes of green and purple materialize to the left of Chumpy. 

"Well, well, well rangers. We meet again," Astronema smirked. "I see you're not doing so well today. Care to give up? Earth will make a fine prize for Dark Specter." 

"Never you freak!" TJ interrupted Astronema's boasting. "This is our planet and will stay our planet. Are you here just to sing your own praises or you going to fight?" 

"If it's a fight you want then, okay. Chumpy! Ecliptor! Do whatever bodily punishment you want to these rangers. Oh and Andros, it's been nice knowing you." With that Astronema disappeared once again in a flash of purple. 

Ecliptor attacked Andros while Chumpy went after the four others. Ecliptor knew Andros' fighting style too well and visa versa so both of them could not get the upper hand in the battle. The four others could not beat Chumpy especially now that they were down by one. It looked like it would be a long fight. Chumpy was too incompetent a fighter to beat the rangers, but the rangers' attacks simply would not do a thing to monster. If something did not happen soon, the rangers would lose due to fatigue. Just then two blasts hit Chumpy, not doing much damage but startling the monster that placed his attention away from the four. 

"Who did that! Come out and show yourself!" Chumpy exclaimed while looking around. 

"Well since we got such a warm welcome…" The Red Zeo Ranger hit Chumpy with his sword. "Hello there. Red Zeo Ranger and you are?" 

"Your executioner." 

"Oh I'm so scared." 

Ashley was looking at the ranger. *Wow the Red Zeo Ranger. I wonder if he's the same one from a couple years ago. Wait he sounds familiar. Could he be…* Just then the Blue Zeo Ranger made his appearance by blasting Chumpy. 

"Don't forget about me! Blue Zeo Ranger at your service." 

Ashley, Cassie, TJ, and Carlos knew that voice from their months of service together. "Justin!" they all shouted. 

"The one and only." Justin said with a bow as the four Astro Rangers made their way the two Zeo Rangers. "Billy here came up with a plan to defeat Chumpy." 

"He's really easy to defeat. We just need to throw enough energy at him to destroy him. Everyone get around him and after the count of three we all blast him directly in the head. Let's go!" Billy told the five rangers. As everyone got to place around Chumpy, Billy distracted the monster. "Hey Chumpy! Eat this." Billy threw a bunch of rocks at the monster not doing much damage but annoying the hell out of the creature. "Okay. 1…2…3…Go!" The six rangers blasted Chumpy from all sides. 

"What. No! Astronema said I couldn't be defeated! NOOOO!" Those were the last words out of Chumpy before his fell back and exploded. 

Ecliptor now facing seven rangers at once and surmising that these were not good odds made his exit. "Well I guess I'll see you around next time." The green henchman disappeared. 

********** 

Astronema was seething up in the Dark Fortress. "Ecliptor! Were those Zeo Rangers that came to the Astro's rescue?" 

"Yes, my princess," Ecliptor said as he bowed to Princess of Evil. "The Zeo Rangers have been gone for more than two years. There were five of them—pink, yellow, blue, green, and red—and the Gold Ranger from Triforia also assisted them. I only saw two of them today, but I have no doubt that the rangers will find more people to yield the rest of the powers." 

"That just what we need more rangers. Five was hard enough." Just then their communications screen blinked on showing the face of someone Astronema hadn't seen in years. 

"Hey Astronema! Long time no see. I was just going around the universe for a while. You know plundering from one planet to another and I thought what was my best friend Astronema doing. I heard you made your way up the chain of command. Anyways, I was getting bored with the routine wreaking havoc and was wondering if you had room for someone itching to fight the Rangers of Earth. I have some unfinished business to do with some of them." 

"Sure it will be great to see you again. We can plot against the rangers and catch up on old times. When will you get here?" There was a flash of golden light and in its place stood Astronema's old friend. 

"Scorpina! It's so nice to see you again." Astronema greeted her old training buddy. "Welcome to the Dark Fortress." 

********** 

The Rangers all gathered together in the Megaship after congratulating each other for defeating Chumpy and being briefed about the Zeo powers. Justin finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Why wasn't Jason able to use the Red Zeo Power?" Jason head immediately went up hoping to learn the information that most affected him. 

Billy began his explanation. "Well, the Zeo Powers have a kind of failsafe put upon it. One of the teams that formerly held the power was tempted by greed and used the power to ransack their planet, Jako. Soon they stopped using the Zeo Power once a dark force gave them a taste of dark magic. To stop the rogue rangers, the elders of Jako cast a spell that took the Zeo Power away from the traitors. The planet Jako was able to find new people to hold the Zeo Powers and they defeated the rogues. However, the spell put upon the power prevents former users of the Zeo Power to use the power again once it is given up." 

"So what you're saying is that the former Zeo Rangers wouldn't be able to take up the power again." Carlos stated. 

"Yes. While Jason did not hold any of the primary Zeo Powers, the Gold Ranger Power is a form of the Zeo Power and thus Jason is unable to become a Zeo Ranger." Billy finished his explanation. 

"Okay then. I guess we have to find three more people to hold the rest of the Zeo Powers." Jason said while trying to hide his disappointment. "What about the Zeo Zords?" 

"Hmm…They weren't destroyed so they should still be in their holding bay. We should check them out. Maybe they weren't destroyed when the Power Chamber exploded." Billy answered. 

********** 

The eight rangers made their way around the ruins of the Power Chamber. The former Turbo Rangers were looking at the ruins feeling guilty. They blamed themselves for letting Divatox destroy their headquarters. 

Billy sensing their guilt trip turned to face them. "Stop feeling guilty. It's not your fault the Power Chamber was destroyed. I know how you feel. I felt the same way after the Command Center exploded." 

"What's the command center?" Cassie asked. While the others except Jason, turned to hear the answer. 

"The Command Center was the first headquarter of the Power Rangers." Jason explained. "I wasn't here when it exploded, but like Billy said it's not your fault and blaming yourself will get no where. It's gone and no matter how much guilt you build up its not going to reappear." 

"Guys! I found the entrance." Everyone walked over to where Billy was pointing. He pushed a button revealing a small screen. 

"Halt. Entrance is restricted. If you don't leave now, I'll have to blast you into little pieces!" The computer said as a hollow tube jutted out from above. 

"Ann, stop with your threats. It's me. Let us in." 

"Oh hello Billy. You finally decided to come back to Earth. You left me here for three years without anyone to check up on me. You didn't think of telling any of the other rangers about me. Poor little Ann waiting here while her creator leaves and explores the universe." 

"Ann?" Jason looked to his old friend. "Why did you name the computer Ann?" 

"Long story. Tell you later." Billy quickly went back to talking to Ann. "Oh. Come on. I'm sorry, Ann. I left in a hurry. You know what I was going through. I told you all about the aging." Another blaster came out from above. "Ann. Come on. Be reasonable. Put the blaster away and open the door please." 

"Okay. I'll let you in under one condition. You have to bring Rocky here to visit me." 

Billy groaned. Jason and Justin started to giggle. For some reason, Ann had grown a sort of crush on the former Blue Zeo Ranger. She's been trying to get Billy to bring Rocky down here for months. "Okay. Fine. I'll bring him here next time I see him. Now will you please let us in?" 

"Access granted. You may now enter." The eight walked through a long hallway until they reach the center room. The lights immediately went on and the rangers looked around in awe. This place was more impressive than the Power Chamber. 

Billy immediately went up to a console and the screen lit up to show the Zeo Zords. "Good news guys the Zeo Zords are perfectly fine." 

"Billy where did this all come from? How come we didn't know about this place?" TJ asked. "This place looks to have more facilities than the Power Chamber." 

"This is the Command Core. Zordon showed me this place back when it was just the first five Morphin Rangers. It didn't look quite like this at the time, but some of the equipment are additions I made throughout my ranger career. This place was supposed to be back up if both the Command Center and Power Chamber were destroyed. This will make a good headquarters for the Zeo Ranger team." 

"But why weren't we told about this place? We could have used the facilities when the Power Chamber exploded." Justin asked. 

"I'm not sure. You should have known about this place." 

The rest of the afternoon was spent observing the various consoles around the Command Core. Billy snuck a glance at his friend Jason. Jason had a smile on his face but it seemed somewhat forced. Billy knew exactly how he was feeling. Being rejected by a power was one of the most heartbreaking experiences, but if Billy's plan works Jason wouldn't have to go through the pain any longer.   


_*End for now…*_   


  
__

_Wow you actually read the whole thing. Thanks. Next chapter should come sometime in June. *Makulit*_   
  
  
  



End file.
